


Nosejob

by Ajalea



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajalea/pseuds/Ajalea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr drabble for thisfairytalegonebad. All ZoSan smut, so if you don't like it, please don't read. To all the others: please enjoy my little piece of yaoi fanfic :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisfairytalegonebad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfairytalegonebad/gifts).



Zoro grabbed Sanji’s face, holding it in his two hands. No words were spoken as he leaned forward, letting their lips meet. He licked the cook’s lips, still tasting the dinner they had only moments ago, and he asked for entrance. The other gave in, softly moaning into the deepening kiss. Without stopping, Zoro removed Sanji’s jacket from his body, along with his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Sanji let it all happen, just overwhelmed by Zoro. 

Latter moved his head a little down, to kiss the cook’s neck and collarbone. Sanji’s hands moved to remove the clothes from Zoro’s body too, but the swordsman stopped him with a gesture. The blonde raised his visible eyebrow to the other. Zoro saw that, but only shook his head slightly. Two kisses later, his mouth left Sanji’s collarbone and headed more south (because south was down, right?). Zoro licked the cook’s nipple shortly, moving almost right to his belly button and stuck his tongue in. 

Sanji’s body shocked a little, indicating Zoro’s tongue tickled. The cook also let out a few shortened breaths as he held in his laughter. Zoro smirked. That was exactly the reacting he was hoping for. He continued licking in and around the sensitive belly button while reaching for the blonde’s belt with his hands. Sanji had grown accustomed to the licking, but didn’t know what to do anymore, so he touched the marimo’s hair with his fingers, that looked like wavy grass, but felt like heaven. 

Both knew where this was going and even though Sanji didn’t like the idea very much, he let it happen. Not having done anything like this irked him, though he decided it wouldn’t be so bad if it was Zoro. As if that marimo knew, he teased Sanji’s crotch, but with his nose! The cook wanted to say something about it, if only it didn’t feel so good. But who would do something like that with his nose? He didn’t know and his mind started wandering, unconsciously thinking about something green.

Zoro felt Sanji’s hands taking care of his hair. Normally he didn’t let other people touch his hair, Sanji as the exception. His tongue finally parted from the blonde’s stomach. He loosened Sanji’s belt and unbuttoned his pants. The teasing was over as Zoro licked Sanji’s half hard cock through the fabric of his underwear. Sanji made some sounds, incomprehensible, but sweet. Zoro liked those little sounds and didn’t stop licking. The moans from the blonde got a little louder. 

That all was music to Zoro’s ears, plus he saw it as a sign to go further. He pulled the cook’s pants all the way down, along with the underwear that hid Sanji’s cock just a moment ago. Without anything to hide it, Zoro looked at it. To him, it was the most beautiful thing ever and it looked really suckable. He also didn’t see the look on Sanji’s face as his mouth touched the tip of the cook’s cock. Sanji’s face went from somewhat like disgust to full pleasure. 

His eyes were only half closed and his hands didn’t move anymore. The marimo felt it, knowing Sanji was to distracted to do anything. He opened his mouth a little more, taking the cock further in his mouth. With his tongue, Zoro curled around it, making it a bit slippery. Sanji’s cock was big, and hot too. Not that Zoro regretted anything, but this would get a little hard to handle probably. He didn’t care, not in the least. The mosshead got an idea, and moved his head up and down, unexpectedly. 

That didn’t go past Sanji unnoticed. All of a sudden, his mind was back to Zoro sucking his cock. There was a softness the cook had never expected of the, mostly brutal, swordsman, though he showed a strength only he could have. In his tongue. Probably because Zoro fought with a sword in his mouth and could still speak at the same time. It truly was heavenly. Zoro licked and touched and felt different places, all to make the cook feel good. He himself didn’t feel quite bad either too. 

If anyone would ever have told him he, the great swordsman Roronoa Zoro, would be doing this, he would have laughed his balls off. And here he was, enjoying himself with someone else’s cock in his mouth. Zoro knew Sanji liked it, as the cook was really hard for a while now and he’d made some rather interesting sounds. A few times, Zoro thought he heard his name, but he didn’t really pay attention to it, concentrating on making Sanji come. 

Sanji’s mind, on the other hand was again filled with green fluff. So much actually, he didn’t feel his own body heating up in response to Zoro’s sucking. The pressure building up surprised him, thinking it was too sudden, though he just hadn’t really paid attention. Zoro felt Sanji’s body temperature rising through everything he touched the cook with. He thought he could almost see steam come out of his mouth, Sanji was that hot. Still without talking, both knew Sanji was almost ready to come. 

Zoro moved faster and faster, twirling with his tongue like a madman. He knew the moment had come, because Sanji moved his hands. Instead of only touching the green hair, he grabbed it tightly. If it really had been grass, it would have been pulled out of Zoro’s head. Sanji’s body stiffened, ready to climax. When that happened, Zoro didn’t have any more time to prepare for what was coming. His mouth suddenly was filled with a warm liquid, overflowing and dripping of his chin. 

Quickly, the marimo took Sanji’s cock out of his mouth and he swallowed as much as he could. It didn’t really taste very good, but everything that the cook had made would be accepted by Zoro. He licked his lips, looking up to the blonde, whose eyes were only half opened, looking dreamy. He watched Zoro as he got up and faced the cook. It didn’t take much effort for Zoro to let Sanji fall down on the bed behind him (his legs felt a little wobbly after all) and then the true fun finally started.


	2. Main course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first chapter :)

Zoro threw Sanji down on the bed and removed all the clothing from his legs and feet. Now the cook was stark naked, a complete opposite of the marimo, who was still fully clothed. As some sort of striptease, Zoro loosened his own tie, pulled it over his head and threw it to Sanji. He removed his jacket from his shoulders and opened up his shirt. All Sanji could do was watch the swordsman undress and Zoro made it as teasing as possible. 

The man thrown on the bed still felt a little dizzy from coming just a moment ago, but his eyes were watching Zoro revealing his body. First, it was the scar that made the cook want to touch him, then the strong muscles that pulsed under the tanned skin. Too bad the cook couldn’t move, his strength had left him. Zoro let the shirt fall down at his feet and moved to his pants. A button later the pants too fell down. Now only in his underwear, the marimo climbed onto the bed. 

He leaned over the blonde, bowing his head to kiss the mesmerized cook again. Said cook tasted something weird in the kiss, only realizing what that taste actually was. He didn’t let it disturb his mind, even licked with his tongue cum of the tanned chin. It tasted really bitter, though not awfully bad. Sanji pushed the thought that it was his own cum to the back of his head. He and Zoro again fought with their tongues, and again, Zoro was the one winning and taking control of Sanji’s mouth. 

The blonde let the marimo touch every part of his mouth with wet tongue, exploring like nothing else mattered. His body moved though, shifting on top of Sanji and he broke the kiss. The cook moved with him, knowing what he was up to and he raised his hands to the hem of Zoro’s underwear. His fingers froze when Zoro really moved. Apparently the swordsman didn’t want to lose control and he got up a little bit to reposition Sanji and to remove the only piece of fabric still on his now hot body. 

-Now Sanji could admire the wonderful manhood of the other man. He didn’t resist the urge to touch it and would have if only Zoro wouldn’t have grabbed his hands. With the tie that was still lying on the cook’s body in one hand and both of Sanji’s hand in the other, Zoro tied the blonde to the bed. Sanji’s hands were now tied at the head end of the bed. His body was fully exposed to the grinning swordsman, who was eyeing the beautiful naked body beneath him. 

One hand trailed the cook’s side slowly, in a ticklish way. Sanji’s face became red, which showed clearly through his pale skin. Zoro was already grinned, but his smile got bigger with the sight beneath him. He was leaning on his knees and hands and bowed his head to kiss Sanji again. It lasted a few seconds before the marimo grabbed the cook’s right leg (much to Sanji’s surprise). He put the leg on his shoulder, exposing the target of his real mission. The cook himself didn’t protest.

The marimo’s fingers crept up to the cook’s asshole. They rubbed against it, letting Sanji cringe. Zoro wanted more and entered the cook with one dry finger. That made the blonde moan softly. The swordsman touched the flesh all around his finger, stretching the hole a bit. He himself had already gotten hard, and he saw the same thing happen to Sanji again. He added a finger, believing he had stretched enough for a second finger. His finger felt welcomed by the softness inside Sanji.

The cook’s face twisted slightly, showing he wasn’t quite ready for Zoro’s finger, surely because the finger wasn’t even wet yet, but the other man didn’t really pay attention to it, though he saw and continued stretching. With a little bit of effort Zoro was able to make a scissor movement, making Sanji’s asshole bigger. The cook was now breathing heavily, his face flushed red. At that moment, he was glad Zoro had tied his hands to the bed, as he wouldn’t have known what to do with them now. 

He balled his hands and relaxed them, repeating the same movement, so he wouldn’t be fully consumed by what Zoro was doing. It didn’t really work properly though and soon the cook forgot even his own hands, only because of the swordsman, who had now three fingers touching Sanji’s inner walls. It had gotten easier to move his fingers, Zoro had noticed. He knew the cook soon would be ready to take him. Sanji knew it as well. His body was cringing up to meet Zoro’s body, especially his cock. 

The motion also moved the fingers inside Sanji. Somewhere inside, the marimo hit a spot the made the cook shudder. Zoro touched that spot again, seeing Sanji having the same reaction to it as before. Zoro considered adding a last finger, thinking the blonde could be ready enough for him. Finally, he pulled out his fingers, letting the cold air touch them again after being in the warmness of Sanji’s body. The cook had stopped moving, he understood what was coming and prepared himself for it. 

Very quickly, Zoro grabbed something on the bed which Sanji hadn’t noticed before. It was a small bottle, that, when opening it, gave a nice smell. It smelled like freshly cut grass. The swordsman got some liquid from the bottle and put it on himself. That felt even more cold than the air to his fingers. The marimo positioned Sanji for a last time, carefully, and put his now wet cock at the other’s entrance. The thing was hot an pulsing and ready to enter Sanji. 

Sanji was breathing very quickly. He was nervous, kind off afraid it wouldn't go alright. But Zoro was surprisingly gentle and pushed slowly. The cook almost choked on the feeling, weird as it was. Zoro slowly pushed further into the depths of the blonde. It felt weird for both of them, though neither would admit it. It was a little game both wanted to win, even now they were doing this. The swordsman stopped pushing. He was fully in. The guy waited a moment, for Sanji to adjust. 

When latter nodded, Zoro moved up. The cook showed a pained face, clearly not used to the feeling yet. Only seconds after the pain faded away, the small tears not really flowing, but present. The swordsman understood no rough movement had to be made at that exact moment. With a slow pace, he gradually picked up a higher rhythm. Sanji’s cock, forgotten since before the preparation of the cook’s entrance, was grabbed by Zoro. It was grabbed almost forcefully, making Sanji gasp for air. 

He wanted to protest, but couldn’t due to Zoro pumping Sanji almost senseless. The blonde lost his mind to the feeling of the strong swordsman touching him there. His thoughts already were all over the place and now they even seemed more scattered than ever. It was a wonderful feeling. Zoro looked very concentrated by his actions, it was a mask for the pleasure he actually felt. Sanji didn’t see that and struggled to give the marimo more of what he felt. 

Sanji’s movement made his hole tighten around Zoro, much to his surprise. The pressure around his cock as he moved was hot, narrowing, but terrifyingly good. A bomb was already forming inside Zoro, but this made it even worse for the marimo. It happened faster than he’d imagined, though his imagination was shit compared to the real thing and Zoro wanted to return the feeling. Meanwhile his expression had changed to much more pleasure and less concentration, giving Sanji the feeling he did well.

Gradually, the feeling inside Zoro increased. He noticed Sanji looked ready to come, with his eyes half closed, drool coming from his mouth as if he couldn’t close it normally and he was moaning almost inaudible. The marimo saw it and thought he probably looked, and sounded, the exact same way. Except for the drooling of course. Zoro didn’t drool. No way in hell he’d do that. His hand was going slower up and down the cook’s cock. The feeling had almost built up to the max, ready to explode. 

Sanji’s breathe also slowed down, preparing to crumble. On the other hand, Zoro’s breathing quickened, pushing himself to his limit. When he was finally there, he searched for some support and found it in the form of Sanji’s cock. He grabbed it tightly. The blonde couldn’t take it anymore and his muscles tensed up really bad. That was the last push Zoro needed. His body stiffened, trembled, then let out the hot white liquid, burying it deep into Sanji. That feeling was absolutely unexplainable.

The cook’s body reacted, coming just like the swordsman. His cum landed on his own stomach and chest, creating white spots on his already pale body. The two of them breathed in sync now, tired of what they were doing just a second before. The swordsman pulled out, leaving an empty feeling behind in Sanji’s ass. He didn’t untie the cook just yet, as he first licked of some of the cum that had come out of Sanji’s cock. The cook’s body was hot and sweaty and tasted wonderful with the cum. 

After he finished, he let go of the blonde and got ready to untie his prisoner. As soon as Sanji’s hands got a little freedom, he burst forwards and tackled the marimo. Now he was on top, and Zoro was lying on the bed. The cook saw the scar again on Zoro’s chest and remembered he was really turned on by it. He couldn’t fathom why he’d forget such a thing while having sex. Maybe because he couldn’t use his hands. But now they were free again, he would put them to full use and now he was in lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should or shouldn't I write a third chapter? It's up to you to decide whether I write it or not.


End file.
